La realidad de un sueño
by JessMellark99
Summary: Katniss Everdeen quería el trabajo de sus sueños pero para eso necesitaba tener una historia sensacional para tenerlo, y para eso necesitaba a Peeta Mellark la estrella del momento, nadie sabía nada de su vida privada, asi que Katniss tendría que descubrir todo sobre el y convertirse en su sombra
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí con una nueva historia espero que les encante y aquí esta

* * *

Era imposible que me sucediera esto iba tarde para la gran entrevista de mi vida e iba ya demasiado tarde como para poder desayunar algo, me coloque el ultimo zapato y me mire en el espejo y pude apreciarme bien, me veía sofisticada y profesional hasta yo me contraria deje de verme en el espejo y abrí la puerta de un portazo, ahí estaba Annie en la cocina preparando el desayuno, sentía gruñir mi estomago pero no podía retrasarme mas.

-Me voy Annie- le avise y se volteo rápidamente a verme que su coleta mal recogido se zafo de su cabellera castaña, ella era la belleza viviente hasta me sorprendía que en este momento no tuviera novio, ella decía que era porque aun no encontraba a su chico ideal pero yo sabia la verdadera razón

-Pero estoy preparando ya el desayuno- me dijo haciendo un puchero

-Lo lamento me atrase mas de lo pensado arreglando

-Esta bien pero me la debes- dice y llega corriendo a mi y me abraza. -Suerte- me susurra en el oído y me suelta veo en sus ojos verdes tristeza y esa tristeza ya la lleva cargado desde hace mucho

-Gracias regresare después de las 12- le contesto y salgo de el departamento, cada vez que salgo de casa siempre miro atrás, no se es una costumbre que he llevado desde que tengo memoria, aun recuerdo a mi hermana Prim despedirse desde la puerta mientras yo iba a la escuela, siempre me la imagino ahí despidiéndose, pero hoy no me puedo poner sentimental hoy sera un gran día, he esperado esta entrevista desde que salí de la universidad hace un mes, era la revista que te impulsaba hasta el cielo, la que te daba oportunidades para llegar mas lejos pero hasta donde mas lejos podría llegar si ya estabas en a cima y ese lugar era ScreenW era la revista mas famosa, tenia todo lo que quería la mujer en general y sobre todo los escándalos de los famosos, tenían la primicia primero yo quería ser reportera en esa revista lo habías soñado desde siempre y ahora tenia la oportunidad. Estacione mi auto a una cuadra del edificio se podía apreciar la magnitud y belleza del edificio desde aquí, se veía el logo de la revista desde lo mas alto del edificio y era a lo mas alto a donde quería llegar yo, salí del auto y camine hasta adelante del edificio, había unas puertas enorme de cristal, la empuje y pude ver la magia del lugar, gente caminando por doquier, tratando de llegar a su destino, esto era lo que quería y lo iba a conseguir, divise mas adelante a la recepcionista y me acerque a ella, la mujer tecleaba rápidamente en el teclado de su computadora, parecía ajena al mundo a su alrededor hasta que hable.

-Disculpe señorita vine a la entrevista para el trabajo de periodista

-Vaya al piso 36- dijo aun mirando su pantalla

-Muchas gracias- dije y me retire de la recepción, solo me quedaban cinco minutos para llegar, a pesar de haberme retrasado en la mañana tenia buen tiempo, entre en el elevador y oprimí el botón del piso al que iba, había tres personas mas a mi lado en el elevador, dos mujeres y un hombre, agarre mi trenza y empece a moverla en mis manos por los nervios, sentía la mirada del hombre en mi, no se porque lo hacia si ni siquiera era yo linda tenia el pelo ondulado y castaño la mayoría del tiempo lo agarraba en un trenza y tenia ojos grises eso era lo que mas me gustaba de mi, ni siquiera tenia cuerpo de una modelo así que esa era yo, escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse y divise el numero 36 y salí por la puerta pero al salir choque con alguien y caí al piso, había caído horriblemente sobre mi trasero y me dolía hasta morir, y escuche al hombre hablarme

-Disculpe no la vi- me dijo y me jalo del brazo para pararme, no quería ver al hombre ni siquiera sino descargaría mi furia hacia el y no seria nada bonito solamente al pararme pude divisar que tenia el cabello rubio, solté mi brazo de su mano

-Esta bien no se preocupe- y salí caminando lo mas rápido de ahí, entre por otras puertas y vi a mis contrincantes para el puesto ellos estaban sentados en un gran sofá azul solo había cuatro mujer y en el otro sillón había dos hombres, las mujeres me vieron con cara de pocos amigos así que decidí sentarme hasta que me hablaran pero cuando me senté alguien salio por la puerta. Era una mujer que parecía tener un poco mas de 25 y tenia el pelo castaño que le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros miro a cada uno evaluando nuestros rostros y se recargo en la puerta

-Me llamo Johanna Mason, seré la que haga las entrevistas pero como no quiero perder mi tiempo eren todos de una vez- dijo y entro a la sala de conferencias, todos nos quedamos mirándonos sin saber que hacer, hasta que me levante y entre a la sala. El lugar era grande y tenia un gran mesa redonda, ella ya estaba sentada en el frente de la mesa así que decidí estar lo mas alejada posible y me senté tres sillas mas lejos de ella, veía que estaba mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, todos entraron y volvió su cara de seriedad

-Hasta que se dignan a entrar, bueno este es el punto. Les tengo una propuesta aunque mas bien no la pueden rechazar si quieren el trabajo así que ahí viene, a ninguno le daré el trabajo el día de hoy- dijo y se hizo un silencio sepulcral me quedaba sorprendida que significaba eso no tendría el trabajo de mis sueños.- Pero no se alarmen deberían de ver sus caras, a mi no me importa que hicieron en la universidad o en sus vida yo solo quiero una historia fascinante una que haga que los contrate, esa historia me la tendrán que entregar en un mes y la que mas me encante sera la que publicare en la revista y esa persona tendrá el trabajo ¿Entienden lo que digo?- pregunto, pero nadie podía responder, ahora teníamos que encontrar una gran historia para conseguir el trabajo y eso para mi era malo.- Ahora salgan de aquí- me pare de inmediato de la silla y salí huyendo, solo quería llegar a casa y tener un milagro

* * *

Espero que les guste este primer capitulo de mi nueva historia espero que pongan reviews de si debo seguir escribiendo la historia o no pues no veo el caso de escribir una historia que no llegara a ningún lado.

Nos leemos a la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez, he aquí con el segundo capitulo de esta historia he pensado publicar la historia los viernes y si puedo los miércoles pues eso son los días que tengo un poco mas libres. Espero que les guste y ahora a leer.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Un poco de ayuda

Había llegado a casa hace mas de una hora y estaba en mi habitación tirada en mi cama odiando mi mala suerte, no tenia nada de que escribir, nada lo que podría mostrar para poder conseguir un trabajo, así que aquí estaba sola en mi departamento odiando mi vida y si que estaba mejorando para bien. Escuche la puerta de afuera abrirse y supuse que Annie había llegado ni siquiera tenia ánimos para levantarme e ir a saludarla para preguntarle sobre su día hoy no tenia ganas de subirle los ánimos a alguien que no fuera a mi pero no me podía comportar como una perra insensible así que levante mi trasero de mi cama y salí de mi cuarto y ahí estaba Annie, recargada en la mesa, podía oír sus sollozos desde aquí a pesar de que trataba de que no los escuchara, cada día después del trabajo lloraba de cansancio y de la perdida de la persona que mas quería siempre trataba de ayudarla yo mejor que nadie sabia como se sentía perder a alguien importante en tu vida, e acerque hasta ella y me senté al lado de ella y le empece a acariciar su cabellera con mis manos, los sollozos caí estaban terminando, esto ya era como una costumbre, ella llegaba del trabajo se sentaba en la mesa y yo iba a consolarla eso era lo que tenia que hacer una amiga. Levanto su cabeza y me miro dándome una sonrisa triste, se seco las lagrimas y me examino

-Lamento otra vez esto

-Tranquila para eso están las amigas- dije quitando le importancia al asunto

-No esto ya debió de haber parado hace mucho, se que perdí a Mags, la única persona que me quedaba pero no debo estar así, ya no- dijo tratando de contener unas lagrimas que amenazaban con aparecer nuevamente

-No cada persona tiene su forma de lidiar con el dolor, de vez en cuando se tarda mas de lo necesario pero al final aprendemos a sobrellevar con la carga de no tener a esa persona importante- le conteste tratando de calmar sus penas de la vida

-Tienes razón tal vez solo necesite mas tiempo

-Exacto el tiempo es lo único que necesitas y aparte Mags lo entendería

-Eres una gran amiga

-Lo se por eso me quieres tanto- le dije y me levante para darle un gran abrazo, eso era lo único que se necesitaba, alguien en quien apoyarse en las peores situaciones que nos pone la vida, la solté y ella se levanto de asiento.

-Bueno ya basta de mi cuéntame ¿Como estuvo tu día? ¿Conseguiste el trabajo?- dice con un gran entusiasmo que casi no le veía, pero con solo recordarme lo pongo una mueca triste

-Ni me recuerdes por favor

-Como ¿No conseguiste el trabajo?- me pregunta consternada

-No es eso ninguno consiguió el trabajo, pero la editora pidió que para final de mes entreguemos una historia impresionante y la persona que lleve esa maravilla de historia sera la persona contratada.

-Pues no le veo el problema

-¡No le ves el problema! ¿De donde se supone que sacare una historia? Ya me estoy resignando a no conseguir el trabajo de mis sueños

-Hey no digas eso haz trabajado duro para llegar hasta aquí no puedes ponerte así por una cosita de nada, se que vas a conseguirlo solo necesitas un poco de inspiración para conseguir esa historia

-¿Tu crees que lo logre?- le pregunto

-Claro que lo conseguirás de eso estoy segura, pero quitemos estas caras tristes y preparemos la comida- diciendo esto se aleja hacia la cocina, pero cuando iba para aya me llama la atención la portada de una revista en ella se encuentra el hombre mas guapo que haya visto en la vida, tiene el pelo rubio que cae en ondas y no hablemos de esos ojos tan expresivos y tan parecidos al color del cielo azul y de su cuerpo me deja sin habla, tomo la revista y lo contemplo mejor al lado de su fotografía hay un titular "Peeta Mellark un chico lindo pero con un secreto" abro la revista donde se encuentra la pagina de su nota, supuesta mente era la estrella del momento por su gran talento por la actuación y por su gran belleza, pero jamas se le había visto con una chica, había rumores de supuesta homosexualidad pero el jamas confirmaba nada, nadie sabia que era lo que hacia ademas de sus trabajos de actuación, el tenia una vida privada muy encubierta, me quede contemplando un minuto mas esa revista hasta que me di cuenta.

-Kat ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque tardas tanto?- me pregunta Annie saliendo de la cocina

-Tengo una idea, ¡Tengo una idea!- dije gritándolo a todo pulmón lo ultimo y digamos como que asuste a Annie

-¿Cual idea?- me pregunta

-Una idea para mi historia, tenia razón Annie solo necesitaba un poco de inspiración

-¿Y cual es tu idea?

-Esta persona- digo enseñándole la revista en donde se encuentra en portada Peeta Mellark

-El es tu idea vas a a ser un reportaje sobre el- me dice consternada

-Si, por supuesto nadie sabe algo sobre el solamente sobre sus trabajos en la actuación, este es mi pase para el trabajo de mis sueños

-No lose Kat, tu crees que lo logres, nadie mas a conseguido una historia sobre el, no digo que tu no lo logres pero ellos han tenido mas experiencia que tu en este trabajo

-Tal vez no lo logre Annie pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo- y con eso termino nuestra conversación, y salgo del comedor para entrar a mi habitación y ahora si a poner en marcha mi plan.

Toda la tarde me la había pasado investigando en Google todas las cosas que pudiera encontrar de el, imágenes, noticias, todo lo que me hiciera falta, hasta había tenido que comer demasiado rápido para poder seguir con mi tarea, en todas las imágenes se le veía guapo, arreglado y sofisticado si alguien dijera que era una persona fea estaría loca, tampoco había encontrado alguna noticia sobre con quien salia, lo que hacia o a donde iba era un completo secreto su vida personal, sabia que esta tarea seria mas difícil de lo que había pensado la pregunta aquí era ¿Como lo conseguiría? Tal vez podría seguirlo pero no sabría ni cuando ni como hacerlo, jamas me imagine hacer esto en toda mi vida, lo que necesitaba en este momento era ayuda profesional. Sali de mi habitación y Annie estaba lavando los trastes de la comida, al verme salir me regala una sonrisa y se que esta esperando noticias sobre mi investigación.

-No tengo nada, el tipo tiene sus secretos bien guardados

-Te dije, tal vez debería buscar otra cosa

-No, esta historia es perfecta solamente necesito ayuda profesional- y al decir esto suelta los platos que estaba lavando y se acerca a mi corriendo

-No me digas que ¿Lo vas a llamar?- me dice estupefacta

-Si necesito su ayuda y el es el único que lo puede hacer

-No se Kat no has hablad con el desde ya sabes cuando el rompió contigo

-Lo se pero es el que puede ayudarme con este trabajo así que lo haré- me alejo de ella y tomo el teléfono de la mesilla que esta al lado del sofá y marco su numero es tan raro volver a llamar a la persona que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos alguna vez y en ese momento es cuando escucho su voz nuevamente

-Bueno ¿Quien habla?-dice con su gran voz ronca y áspera pero tan sexy que siempre hacia que me perdiera, pero debo guardar la compostura

-Ho..la Gale soy Katniss- le contesto y escucho un gran silencio después

-Wow Katniss cuanto tiempo dime ¿Como te ha ido? Supe que te graduaste

-Si me gradué no hace mas de un mes, pero si estoy bien pero dime y tu como has estado

-He estado muy bien en mi trabajo en la revista de política decidí salirme de la otra no era lo mio

-¿En serio? Oh que bien por ti

-Si gracias- y ahí estaba nuevamente el silencio incomodo que me esperaba, después de un rato el lo rompe. -Entonces dime para que necesitabas a este humilde servidor- y ahí estaba la pregunta del millón.

-Necesito que me ayudes con una investigación para conseguir un trabajo, tal vez me podrías prestar tus artefactos de investigación

-Te refieres al micrófono y la grabadora

-Pues si creo que eso estaría bien yo tengo la cámara que me regalaste así que- pero me detengo por lo que acabo de decir, como es posible que lo diga cuando ya iba tan bien la conversación

-¿Aun la conservas?- me pregunta

-Si supongo que ha de estar por ahí, pero espero que no te importe prestarme eso

-No claro que no me importa, si quieres te lo puedo entregar mañana

-¿Mañana?- digo un poco asustada de volverlo a ver

-Bueno si te parece y tal vez te pueda ayudar con ese trabajo

-Si claro, por mi esta bien

-Ok que tal si nos vemos en ese Starbucks en el que siempre nos veíamos que te parece vernos a la 2:30

-Por mi esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana Gale

-Si ok hasta mañana Catnip- contesta despidiendo Gale y diciendo el apodo que siempre me decías

-Hasta mañana Gale- y así cuelgo el teléfono, no podía decir que mis sentimientos por el no habían terminado del todo aun había una parte de mi que lo quiere pero no puedo pensar en eso y aparte el fue quien termino conmigo solo lo voy a ver por la maldita historia.

-Eso es todo Katniss- me digo a mi misma en voz alta y se que sera difícil verlo el día de mañana ojala la suerte me acompañe el día de mañana.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo gracias a la gente que ha dejado sus reviews, en serio se los agradezco mucho, espero que sigan dejando reviews, pónganlo en favoritos, así que nos leemos a la próxima.

Besos y que la suerte siempre este de su parte

PD: Falta poco para que aparezca Peeta

PD2: Siganme en twitter si pueden Jesslive99 READER ON FIRE

PD3: Espero a la próxima contestar los reviews y otra vez muchas gracias

PD4: Pondré mas posdatas en otros capítulos que haya mas adelante


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola nuevamente hoy es nuevo día, traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero reviews al final de la historia, así que a leer. **

* * *

Capitulo 3: Es tiempo de empezar

En que carajos estaba pensando, no puedo creer que en este momento me este arreglando para ver a mi ex novio pero esto no es para volver con el, esto es para conseguir el trabajo solo eso, y para eso necesito a Gale.

-Para tu información no lo necesitabas- me dice Annie sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella me conoce tan bien que sabe hasta que estoy pensando y si tiene razón Annie y esto es una mala idea, ahora ya no puedo pensar en esto, ya lo hecho esta.

-Ya esta hecho, ya le pedí su ayuda no puedo echarme para atrás.

-Claro que puedes echarte para atrás pero el problema es que quieres verlo y por eso lo llamaste.

-Claro que no y aparte me tengo que ir voy a llegar tarde para...- no se como decir, que voy a verme con Gale.

-Una cita así se llama cuando un hombre y una mujer salen ¿no?

-Ok es una cita pero es una cita de negocios.

-Si claro Kat y que gana el a ir a verte, la satisfacción de haber ayudado a una ex novio. El quiere otra cosa siempre es así, el siempre se aprovecha de ti- dice Annie tratando de detenerme de traspasar la puerta, se le nota la desesperación en los ojos, pero no es lo que cree.

-Tranquila, se que el se aprovecho de mi cuando eramos novios, pero no voy a dejar que lo haga otra vez ya entendí que quien hizo mal fue el, no yo- le contesto tratando de que vea que no volvería a suceder lo mismo, de que yo caería perdida nuevamente ante el si se daba el caso.

-Me prometes que todo estará bien y el idiota no hará nada indebido- me dice Annie pero depende que si yo quiero que haga algo indebido, pero debo mantenerme firme ha todo lo que me he dicho durante la noche y resto de la mañana no pensar en Gale de la manera en que lo había visto osea como sexy chico que era muy fuerte y guapo pero que te pasa Katniss.

-Te lo prometo no pasara nada indebido- espero.

* * *

En el camino que hice al Starbucks de la calle 86 había sido el mas corto de mi vida, cada mañana pasaba por el mismo lugar y tomaba mi te de cerezas, había empezado a odiar el café desde hace mas de 5 meses, recuerdo el día en que deje de tomarlo pues ese mismo día fue cuando Gale termino conmigo, había decidido que no necesitaba la cafeína para vivir hay termine mi etapa con el café y con Gale, todo era un poco ridículo pero era lo mejor. El establecimiento era grande y como decían te podías sentir como en casa, había sillones demasiado cómodos como para quedarse dormido, me había pasado una vez cuando había terminado una semana de exámenes y fue la mas difícil de todas, había llegado al Starbucks y caí rendida, desperté y pensé que había sido lo mas vergonzoso que había hecho en mi vida pues tenia baba saliendo de mi boca y posiblemente es que había roncado, casi nadie me vio dormir pero de todas formas fue vergonzoso. Me gustaba sentarme en una mesa alejada de toda la gente y toda la distracción que podría tener, también tenia una vista a la calle pero a lo lejos hay un parque que se puede apreciar y esa era otra de las maravillas que me gustaba de este lugar. Había llegado mas temprano de lo acordado con Gale y era porque quería tener un tiempo a solas para poder leer y pensar, mas pensar que otra cosa, mi vida y mi carrera dependían de que pudiera sacar una historia de la vida del famoso Peeta Mellark, esto era mucho mas diferente a lo que te enseñan en la universidad, lo primero es que necesitaba encontrar su domicilio, los lugares que frecuenta, sus amistades, todo lo necesario para esta tarea, lo seguiría y tomaría fotos de lo que hacia y si lograba eso, me acercaría a el de manera encubierta para poder conocer mas cosas de el aun no se me ocurría el disfraz o que utilizaría pero ese momento seria mas adelante, escuche el tintineo de la campana de la entrada del establecimiento y deje mi libro en la mesilla y voltee a ver, era el; Gale se veía tal y como lo recordaba irradiaba confianza en si mismo, hasta creo que lo veía mas guapo desde la ultima vez que lo vi, se había dejado crecer un poco la barba, el me buscaba con la mirada pero eso me hacia sentir tristeza que el no recordara el lugar en que siempre me encontraba, pero me encontró y me dio una sonrisa radiante, esos ojos grises igual a los míos reflejaban felicidad de verme, y lo único que hice fue levantarme para saludarlo, pero lo que hizo enseguida me tomo por sorpresa y me besa en la mejilla siempre lo hacia pero desde hace tanto tiempo que nadie lo hacia que es por eso que me sorprende.

-Hola- dice el después de verme por unos segundos.

-Hola- le digo sentándome en el sillón y el hace lo mismo apartando un par de cosas mías a un lado.

-Bueno es sensacional verte de nuevo Katniss ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? ¿4 meses?

-En realidad son 5 meses- pero al decirlo me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido el se queda en silencio. -O tal vez fueron 4 meses o menos en realidad no recuerdo el tiempo exacto, si- peor el daño ya esta hecho.

-Si 4 meses, pero bueno así que ahora buscas trabajo- eso era lo que me agradaba de el salia de los momentos incómodos en un minuto, no como yo.

-Así es, es en la revista ScreenW pero al final salio un inconveniente con el trabajo que ofrecían.

-¿Que clase de inconveniente?- pregunta Gale mas interesado.

-El inconveniente es que en un mes tengo que entregar una historia sobre algo muy interesante y la persona que tenga la mejor noticia sera la persona contratada por ScreenW- le dije tratando de explicarle lo mejor posible mi situación.

-Y ahí es donde entro yo.

-Si pero solo necesito tu equipo de investigación, no es necesario que me ayudes con esto.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?

-¿Quieres ayudarme?- le contesto haciéndole otra pregunta y el sonríe

-Me encantaría ayudarle señorita Everdeen..

-Le agradezco mucho su ayuda señor Hawthorne.

-Bueno dime ¿cual sera tu noticia?

-Peeta Mellark- contesto sin mas que decir.

-¿El actor?

-Ese mismo pero no se por donde empezar, ni siquiera se donde vive.

-Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso.

-¿Que dices? ¿Puedes conseguir la dirección?

-Si tengo un compañero de trabajo que puede conseguirlo es...

-Llámalo Gale por favor ¡Por favor!- le digo desesperadamente.

-Si solo dame un minuto- y saca su teléfono del bolsillo y veo que marca unos números, parce que tarada en contestar pues se me queda viendo hasta que empieza a hablar por el teléfono.-Hola, oye necesito que me hagas un favor. Si aun estoy con ella. Pero necesito que me consigas la dirección de alguien. Se llama Peeta Mellark. Si es el actor. No necesito darte razones solo necesito el nombre. Ok hablamos al rato- y cuelga.

-¿Que paso? ¿Si lo puede conseguir?

-Si a lo mucho lo tiene en 10 minutos- dice Gale, y pienso en lo que dijo Annie de que no necesitaba a Gale para hacer esto pero hasta ahora el ha sido muchísima ayuda.

-Gracias Gale por ayudarme.

-No hay problema es bueno ayudar a un viejo amigo- me dice pero eso hace que se reavivan viejas heridas del pasado que pensaba que ya estaban enterradas desde hace mucho, tal vez un helado y películas románticas no ayudaban de mucho después de todo.

-Si también es lindo ver a un viejo amigo- y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Por cierto aquí tengo tus cosas- me contesta y saca de su mochila lo que necesitaba: Una grabadora, un micrófono y unos ¿binoculares?

-Y porque los binoculares.

-Pensé que te seria de ayuda.

-Yo tengo unos.

-Si te refieres a los de Hello Kitty, no esos no son los que necesitas- me dice pero recuerdo la vergüenza de aun tener esos binoculares aunque eran los que iba a utilizar pero creo que ya tengo unos nuevos.

-Gracias

-No hay de que, había pensado prestarte una cámara pero recuerdo que dijiste que tenias aun la otra así que no le vi el caso.

-Hiciste bien oye quería preguntarte algo es...- pero su celular suena y se disculpa, pero que se supone que le iba a preguntar, le iba a decir calmadamente oye ¿Tienes novia? ¿Nos podemos volver a ver? Claro que no Katniss, te estas volviendo cada vez mas loca, veo que anota algo en un papel, veo que sigue hablando un poco mas hasta que se despide.

-¿Y? ¿Lo consiguió?

-Si, el lo consiguió el vive en uno de los lugares mas exclusivos de la ciudad esta es la dirección, ahora solo tienes que llegar ahí y convertirte en su sombra y conseguir ese trabajo- y me entrega el papel con la dirección y me encuentro mas cerca de mi sueño ahora se que puedo lograrlo mas que nunca y saco una sonrisa radiante y lo veo y no me aguanto las ganas y salto sobre el y lo abrazo, estoy tan feliz que no me importa que pase en este momento, veo que duda por un momento pero al final me abraza, pero de repente me siento incomoda y me suelto de el.

-Gracias, eres el mejor, jamas lo hubiera conseguido.

-Ya te dije que no es nada.

-Créeme es mucho lo que haz echo por mi el día de hoy.

-Tal vez algún día me devuelvas el favor- solo con decir eso salgo de mi burbuja y recuerdo que esto no debe ser asi y ahora tengo que irme.

-Si tal vez, pero hoy no, me tengo que ir, tengo que volver a casa y este mismo día ir a este lugar para empezar de una buena vez con todo esto, nuevamente tengo que darte las gracias- voy tomando mis cosas y veo que se ha parado de su asiento, me mira como si tratara de descifrar algo sobre mi pero al final vuelve a sonreírme como hace unos momentos.

-Ok te deseo mucha suerte, nos veremos pronto, aun me debes ese favor y recuerda que me tienes que devolver las cosas que te preste así que esto no es un adiós del todo.

-Si creo que no , pero por ahora si así que, adiós Gale- y estiro mi mano para que la tome para despedirnos.

-Adiós Katniss- la toma y la estrecha, suelto mi mano y salgo corriendo del local,este supongo que si ha sido un gran día de emociones, pero solamente de felicidad, ahora solo tengo que correr, es mejor llegar un poco antes de que oscurezca, pues hoy es noche de cazar.

* * *

**Y eso ha sido el tercer capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, amado, querido, he tratado de dejarlo lo mejor posible, espero que dejen reviews por favor si no me sentiré triste, le agradezco mucho a la gente que haya dejado reviews, que haya empezado a seguir la historia y quien la haya compartido con sus amigos en serio mucas gracias y eso es todo.**

**PD: Dejen reviews**

**PD2: Solo publicare los viernes, ahora ya tengo una fecha exacta en la cual publicar.**

**PD3: Feliz día de las madres, feliciten a sus mamis preciosas con todo su corazón y denles todo el cariño del mundo**

**PD4: Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99 READER ON FIRE**

**PD5: Hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo queridas lectoras, espero que se la estén pasando sensacional en sus preciosas vidas, me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar esta historia el vienes pero aquí estoy les digo que las cosas se empiezan a poner calientes (como que hace calor) XD aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Noche de caza

Por fin estaba en casa, el trayecto al departamento se me había hecho de lo mas tedioso por el maldito trafico, ahora iba a llegar tarde a la primera noche de investigación, pero por lo menos ya había llegado a casa, algo es algo.

-¡Annie ya llegue!-grito desde la puerta lo mas fuerte posible para que Annie me pueda escuchar, debes en cuando no es necesario que grite pero digamos que encontré reconfortante poder estar gritando, era como una manera de no estresarme y en realidad ayudaba.

-Katniss no es necesario que grites tan fuerte si no te diste cuenta estaba en la sala- me dice un poco enojada si eso siempre sucedía cuando gritaba de esa forma pero sabia que al final ella se acostumbraría o eso esperaba.

-Disculpa Annie, ya sabes como es tu amiga no era mi intención molestarte

-No esta bien, ya paso, solo son unos gritos y ya. Ahora dime como te fue en tu cita de negocios, que por la cara que traes pareciera que fue una cita de verdad y no de trabajo- dice Annie sentándose en el sofá, ella piensa que es por Gale mi cara de felicidad, bueno en parte es por el, pero solo es por Peeta Mellark esta sonrisa tan radiante.

-Pues para tu información la cita de negocios salio mejor de lo esperado, Gale pudo conseguir lo necesario para convertirme en una paparazzi encubierta y ahora podre salir a investigar

-Queras decir espiar

-Como sea es lo mismo y gracias a Gale e conseguido la dirección de Peeta Mellark y esta noche empiezo mi cacería de noticias para conseguir ese trabajo de ensueños- digo gritando de emoción pues no puedo contener la felicidad de estar un paso mas cerca de ese trabajo.

-Ok y ya planeaste la manera en como llegara y en como te infiltraras en su hogar, tienes un nombre falso, tienes una historia sobre tu vida si alfo te llega a suceder y el te encuentra

-Wow no había pensado en eso

-Pues debería, de vez en cuando sirve ver películas de acción amiga mía.

-bueno hoy solo tomare un par de fotos de el y ya el día de mañana pensare en todo eso ahora si me disculpas tengo que prepararme para la salida de esta noche y sera sensacional- le digo caminando a mi habitación y ahora era tiempo de empezar a trabajar.

* * *

No era para nada de lo que esperaba llevaba mas de una hora y media en mi automóvil afuera de los apartamentos mas lujosos que he visto en mi vida y aquí ni había rastro de el, ya entendía porque jamas alguien conseguía alguna foto de el que no fuera de una sesión de fotos o una premier pues era que nuestro querido actor al parecer o salia de su apartamento, pero las preguntas me rondaban en la mente ¿Se encontrara solo? No creo, todo el mundo quiere compañía y no creo que el sea la excepción, ¿Que hará para divertirse? Si pasaba todo el tiempo en ese apartamento debía tener muchas consolas de juegos pero la principal pregunta que no salia de mi cabeza era ¿Es gay? Era probable que lo fuera pues jamas se le a visto con una chica y de vez en cuando o mas bien los guapos son gay lo se por experiencia propia pues después de que Gale terminara conmigo entre a una pagina de citas en donde conocí a Cinna, era guapo, atento, y extremadamente apasionado con todo lo relacionado con los hombres ahora el y yo somos buenos amigos, es una historia vergonzosa pues crei que después de Gale podía tener a alguien mas en vida, vuelvo a fijar mi vista con los microscopios a la ventana de su departamento y ¡Bingo! veo que alguien se mueve, se distingue que se coloca una chaqueta y mira hacia la calle parece que saldrá, al parecer si sera mi día de suerte, el se aleja de la ventana y apaga la luz pienso que es momento de actuar salgo del auto y me coloco bien mi mochila, pero pienso que el de seguro no saldrá por en frente debe de haber otra que este por detrás así que cruzo rápidamente la calle y entro al pequeño callejón y mas al fondo veo que hay una perta, voy directo a abrirla pero me detengo pues escucho que alguien va a salir así que me escondo detrás de un pilar de cajas y escucho a esa persona hablar

-Si Finnick ya voy para allá, tenia que esperar a que todos los paparazzi se largaran de aquí... querías que ellos me siguieran hasta ese lugar y supieran que a Peeta Mellark le gusta ver a chicas semi desnudas mientras ellas le bailan... en serio me colmas la paciencia Finnick pero ya voy para allá y para que sepas que yo solo voy porque es tu cumpleaños... si claro, adiós- termina al parecer su llamada y lo oigo dar un gran suspiro y escucho sus pasos alejarse, hoy vengo con la suerte de mi lado pero al momento me doy cuenta delo tonta que soy por no haber grabado esa conversación, pero o puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad así que lo tendré que seguir, me levanto y distingo que el ya me lleva mucha ventaja, acelero mis pasos y saco mi cámara de mi cuello y la pongo en los bolsillos de mi sudadera, veo que sigue caminando y al cabo de un rato o mas bien una hora salimos de la zona mas adinerada de la ciudad, me digo que tal vez el no toma su coche para que no lo reconozcan pero lo maldigo mil veces por hacerme caminar pero soy yo quien lo necesita a el así que no hay de que quejarse, mas adelante escucho música y veo un gran letrero que dice en letras grandes "Solo para hombres" y ahí esta nuestro destino, el acelera sus pasos y veo que se le acerca a unos chicos que están afuera del club se abrazan y entran al lugar, saco mi cámara y tomo un par de fotos de el entrando al lugar, pero al estar de espaldas el no se podría saber quien es, me acerco a la entrada, ya iba a pasar pero me detienen unos gorilas que resguardan la entrada

-¿Que no has visto el letrero- me dice el gorila de la derecha, este es grande y se le ve que es una persona hostil, el me señala el letrero de arriba pero yo solo me le quedo viendo

-Sabe, eso es discriminación hacia la mujer, no porque yo sea mujer me tiene que decir a donde ir y adonde no- le contesto lo mas enfadada posible voy a dar un paso hacia adelante y entrar por la puerta pero se me vuelve a poner en frente.

-NO PUEDES PASAR, ahora largo de aquí

-Yo que pensaba llamarte- y me doy la media vuelta salgo hacia la calle y pienso en una estrategia y la veo frente a mis ojos veo a 3 chicas entrar por una puerta lateral del club, las sigo y veo mi oportunidad hasta que me intercepta un hombre

-Oye tu ¿Quien eres?- me pregunta yo ya iba a empezar a decir una historia complicada de que mi padre estaba ahí pero el habla primero. -Espera ¿Eres la nueva bailarina?- y ahí esta mi solución

-Si soy la chica nueva, disculpa por la demora- le digo dándole mi sonrisa mas picara pero el me mira con asco

-Dales esa mirada a los clientes no a mi ahora ve adentro y cámbiate-diciendo esto me deja pasar por el pasillo y camino apresuradamente, si supiera Annie hasta donde he llegado a parar por esta historia, pero tengo que concentrarme, llego a una gran habitación y veo chicas pasar por doquier y digamos que no van en sus mejores galas pues llevan solamente ropa interior y una que otra esta desnuda, me abochorno y miro hacia abajo, en realidad esto no era lo planeado

-Hey tu- escucho que dicen y volteo hacia donde proviene el sonido, es una mujer que habla y me señalo con el dedo a mi misma y ella asiente me acerco hasta donde esta, pero con la mirada baja, al llegar a ella me mira de pies a cabeza y con la cabeza señala unos vestidos.- Como eres la nueva voy a dejar que atiendas a un cumpleañero y a sus amigos, ellos casi no molestan así que ponte uno de esos vestidos ahora- me dice y se aleja pavoneando sus caderas volteo a ver los vestidos y no son los mas bonitos al final elijo uno de enfermera sexy, me escondo atrás de una puerta y me cambio meto mi ropa en la mochila pero de todas formas me quedo con los converse puestos y salgo, veo un espejo y me acerco y ¡MAMA MÍA! este vestido para nada deja algo a la imaginación, en mi vida jamas había vestido algo tan pequeño y que mostrara mis atributos, este vestido resaltaba mis pechos y los hace ver mas grandes de lo que son y el vestido me llega un poco abajo de mi trasero si abro las piernas alguien vería lo que hay ahí. Me quedo absorta en esa imagen hasta que siento que alguien me jala y me quita mi mochila y la tira al piso y veo a la misma mujer de hace rato pero me mira enojada.

-Se supone que tenias que ir con ellos hace 5 minutos vamos te llevare allá- y me jala afuera de los vestidores de las chicas, salimos por la puerta y veo el escenario del lugar hay 4 tubos y las chicas bailan en el, veo a los hombre embobados mientras estas se les acercan, me sigue jalando hasta que veo una gran cortina en frente de nosotras y me volteo a verla

-Ok ellos pidieron el especial que significa bailarle a cada uno y si alguno te pide el "especial" lo haces entendiste- me dice pero hace mas énfasis en el especial y yo me quedo consternada pero no puedo preguntar pues me avienta adentro sin darme otra explicación casi caigo de bruces contra el piso por el empujón que me dio pero logro equilibrarme a tiempo para no caer, me quito los cabellos del rostro y levanto mi cara e inspección los rostros fijo mi atención en la persona que hay en medio es guapo, tiene la piel bronceada, tiene el cabello color bronce y sus ojos se distinguen como verde mar, a su derecha se encuentra otro tipo este se me queda viendo lascivamente el es apuesto y rubio, pero de repente me doy cuenta de la presencia del otro chico que esta al lado del que supongo es el cumpleañero y es Peeta Mellark el ve hacia el piso y se ve que no es como el otro tipo rubio.

-Vas a bailar o que- habla el chico de la derecha y fijo mi atención al tubo que hay en la mesita, jamas planee esto y no se que hacer y creo que se nota mi nerviosismo pues el tipo vuelve a hablar. -Sabes tienes que subirte a esa mesa y bailar es muy sencillo- me le quedo viendo con todo mi enojo y le voy a decir un par de cosas pero alguien mas habla.

-Ya déjala en paz- y me sorprendo que lo diga el, pues pensé que seria como algunos famosos que se sienten superiores.

-Ya pague y ella debe bailar así que hazlo- me el quedo viendo y me sorprendo por mi acción pues me subo a la mesa y me agarro del tubo, empiezo a dar vueltas alrededor de el y veo los rostros de cada uno el "chico idiota" me mira embobado, el cumpleañero me mira con una sonrisa coqueta y bueno Peeta ve el piso supongo que no le agrada estar aquí bajo lentamente por el tubo y centro mi atención en Peeta no se porque pero quiero su atención y las revistas no le hacen precio a su imagen en carne y hueso, su cabellos le cae en ondas y la playera blanca que trae se le ciñe y se pueden apreciar los músculos que tiene sigo bailando por unos minutos mas sobre la pista improvisada y termino bajándome del escenario y poniéndome en las piernas del cumpleañero pero al instante me maldigo pues esto no era lo acordado, solo tenia que tomar fotos de el y salir de aquí, ahora ni siquiera tengo la cámara pues la deje en la sudadera junto con mis otras cosas, me levanto rápidamente de sus piernas y siento mis mejillas enrojecer.

-Eso fue fabuloso putita- dice el chico idiota pero yo solo lo miro enojada el se levanta y se me acerca y me toca el cabello con sus asquerosas manos y me susurra en el oído. - Quiero el especial en privado- pero me alejo de el y le pregunto directamente

-¿Cual especial?

-Tu sabes una mamada- y ni se inmuta de que sus amigos estén ahí, miro al cumpleañero y este mira consternado a su amigo

-Cato no acordamos esto- escucho que dice Peeta detrás de mi

-Ustedes no lo acordaron pero yo si, así que hazlo- y señala hacia sus pantalones se puede apreciar que su pene se aprieta contra su pantalón de mezclilla y yo se que hacer.

-Así que quieres que te la toque y te la chupe ¿verdad?- le digo y me acerco a el y le susurro en el oído. -Pues te daré algo mejor- y sis que se lo espere le pego en las bolas con mi rodilla y veo que se tira al piso por el dolor.-Así no se trata a una mujer aunque trabaje en estos lugares, se les debe tener respeto, idiota- escucho ruido proveniente de afuera y abren la cortina y es la mujer de hace rato, se queda viendo a Cato en el piso y después dirige su mirada mas envenenada a mi.

-Tu pequeña mentirosa, largo de aquí- y atrás suyo están los gorilas de la entrada, estos se acercan a mi y me carga cada uno por un brazo mientras yo voy pataleando para que me bajen.

-Oigan bájenme, puedo caminar sola idiotas- y ese es el trayecto hasta que me llevan hasta la calle y me lanzan al piso, me levanto del piso y le grito al gorila de hace rato y a la mujer. -Ni quien quiera trabajar aquí y regresenme mis cosas- con esto otro gorila que estaba adentro me tira mi mochila al piso y yo solo la recojo. -Idiotas- así sentencio mi salida del lugar pero al momento me doy cuenta de la vestimenta que tengo me agacho y pongo mi mochila en el piso para poder sacar mi sudadera y ponérmela, vuelvo a guardar mis cosas y me digo que al final todo fue para nada, escucho a alguien correr y me doy media vuelta y descubro que es el

-Hola- dice Peeta

-Hola- le contesto con un hilo de voz

-Disculpa lo ocurrido hace rato, jamas crei que el fuera capaz de hacer eso

-No es tu culpa, pero debo decirte que tu amigo es un idiota

-Si lo se- y ve una sonrisa que hace que yo también lo haga. -Oye mira se que apenas te conozco pero me preguntaba si te poda acompañar a tu casa- me dice y m quedo sin habla pues el me quiere acompañar a mi casa

-Bueno no lo se vivo muy lejos y no traje auto- pero me detengo antes de decir algo mas, como decirle que lo seguí

-Te seré sincero yo tampoco traje mi auto pero una chica guapa como tu y con una vestimenta sexy, es probable que atraigas la mirada de uno que otro chico y como un gran caballero no me gustaría saber que alguien mire de una manera muy mala a una dama como tu- y se que lo dice sinceramente pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta

-Bueno no creo que aunque me acompañes logres alejar a los chicos de mi

-Pues tengo un auto y ahi esta junto a mi amigo Finnick- y dirige su mirada atrás de mi y veo al cumpleañero recargado a lado de una auto y este al vernos nos saluda con la mano. -Así que creo que no tienes excusa ahora para decir que no- me dice sonriéndome de lado y solo asiento con la cabeza, empezamos a caminar pero se detiene de repente y estira su mano. -Por ciento Peeta Mellark- y le sonrió mientras le estrecho su mano con la mía.

-Katniss Everdeen- y me alejo junto a el hacia mi hogar preparándome para un desastre.

* * *

Y ese ha sido el cuarto capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado créanme que trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible tal vez no lo hice tan bien pero espero reviews para decirme si lo hice bien o no, pongan esta historia en favoritos, dejen muchos reviews.

PD: Vieron las fotos del elenco de los juegos del hambre en Cannes son fabulosas

PD2: Mi twitter es Jesslive READER ON FIRE

PD3: Les mando besos y abrazos, dejen reviews.


End file.
